


These Memories

by Kassandra_Khaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassandra_Khaos/pseuds/Kassandra_Khaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a PWP for Destiel. Written as a Present to Kari.Ry<br/>Sam notices a lack of the tension that is ever present between his brother and certain angel. The story of how the tension was disbanded ensues.<br/>LEMONS. Warnings inside,</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRoadtoHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoadtoHell/gifts).



> Warnings: This story is NC-17. Young ones beware the lemons. Also contains gay adorableness, don't like it, don't read it. Also cursing is involved with the story because, Dean Winchester.
> 
> Disclaimer: This isn't owned by me. Or Destiel would be cannon X3
> 
> A/N: Kassi here! Hiya sparkles. So this is a Supernatural oneshot. Destiel! Love the pairing but this is the first time I've written for it. May also be the first gay lemon I've written. So sorry if it's a bit off or they are a bit OOC, especially with Cas. Cas' character is so hard to write for. I hope it did Misha Collins justice. Also, if you seen any errors please tell me!
> 
> This is a birthday present for my best friend! Happy Birthday!!! *Cough* Xx.Kari.Ry.xX *Cough*. I really hope you like it, and if you don't, well don't tell me. This is my heartfelt and rather scary present, which may have a mind of it's own. So without further ado....

These Moments  
A Destiel fic

Sam blinked as he watched his brother and Castiel fighting. It wasn't an unusual occurrence but Sam had started to notice a smirk ghosting Dean's face and a twinkle in Cas' eyes.

 

Also they seemed lighter somehow. The tension that seemed to perpetually resonate between the two was gone. Gone as quickly as Cas could fly. Sam tried to think back to when it first disappeared but couldn’t peg a specific time. Though he wasn’t sure he honestly wanted to think too hard on it. For now he just smiled at the pair and went back to his book of Celtic Mythology. He thought he’d heard something lately that spiked his memory of this one goddess...

Dean studied the face across from him taking in the striking face across from him. Studying the already memorized blue eyes and windswept hair. His eyes traced the tip of the pink tongue wetting his lips. Dean felt that Cas never looked as good as when they were fighting. Only possibly rivaled by the way he looked when he reached his finish, flushed and wild looking. Or when he was squirmed beneath him. Or when Cas first woke up, blinking up innocently at Dean.

Dean smiled softly at the memories, those moments. In his hectic life they were hard to come by, but with Cas, he didn’t have the burden of what they did to hanging on him. Just being in the angel's presence helped to take that away. Dean didn’t really know how they started and hell, he didn’t think they ever meant to.

It started with a night with a few too many drinks. Dean had started to notice more depth to his feelings for the angel and tried to drown them in Jack Daniels. His uninhibited self decided it wanted to kiss Castiel. That it was all his fault anyway and the blame should all be shared.

That ended in Castiel disappearing in a flurry of angry feathers and Dean drinking himself into oblivion. Unfortunately, when Dean woke up he was alone and he had enough memories to guess what he did.

After the-night-not-mentioned Dean and Cas spent a month avoiding each other. The tension that was almost always around them was at its height. It finally got to the point that Dean couldn't take it...

Dean slammed his hands on the table in frustration. The angel in front of him jumping up almost a foot high. Dean felt an inkling of regret but it was quickly squashed by his anger.

"Damn it, Cas. Look at me." Hazel eyes met blue. A clash of feelings warred, leaving Dean with a jolt of electricity down his spine.

"I'm done with this hiding bullshit. It's about fucking time we talked." Cas looked wide eyed at Dean, and for breathless moments Dean was afraid he would go. But he stayed and let out a breath. Dean felt most of the anger go and be replaced by exhausted defeat. He knew how this was going to go. Though for once Dean was on the receiving end of this talk.

"Look, I did something stupid. But damn Cas, we need you here." I need you here. Dean left that unspoken. God forbid he start going all touchy-feely. Castiel's eyes bored into his, so blue it also hurt. Dean almosted laughed, he had accepted he was done for. He was just waiting for the padded rejection.

"Why, Dean?" It was quiet that Dean almost missed it. The intense stare was still there. Dean watched the tongue peek out and glared at it.

"Because I was drunk." Cas cocked his head to the side. Dean almost groaned. He knew lust, but this was ridiculous. Hell, the whole thing was ridiculous.

"I do not understand." Cas sighed and looked weary.

"What's to understand? I was drunk and horny and you were there." Cas looked decidedly uncomfortable at this point.

"What?" Dean snarled. Cas started to look a startling mix of white and pink. Dean didn't get it. Where was the put down? Wasn’t that, this, a fucking sin or something. Cas didn't answer and looked at his hands resting on the table.

"Cas?" Dean asked, softer. He was starting to get worried, "You okay?"

"I confused about how it made me feel." The response was breathless and quick. Dean hardly caught it. His eyes widened momentarily, he stood up and started walking towards the angel.

"And how did it make you feel?" Cas looked up with an pained look. Dean leaned down and stopped just a breath away from his lips. Cas whimpered and then Dean claimed his lips. Castiel's tongue danced out and Dean groaned. He pushed Cas out of his chair and against the wall, barely breaking the kiss. His hips rolled against the shorter man's, feeling the pressure of Cas' arousal.

"God, Cas." Dean mumbled breathlessly against his lips. Cas hips almost frantically bucked against his. Dean stilled them by moving his hands to claim them.

"You do that and there won't be much of show." Dean chuckled and kissed down his jaw to bit his neck gently. Dean almost came undone then with the sounds Cas was making. His hands moved up to take off the trench coat that the angel was known for while his lips moved down to the edge of the button up he was wearing.

Castiel's hands which hand been gripping Dean's shoulders moved down to pull up his shirt. And soon they were only clad in their underwear, Dean made quick work of his own while slowing down to pull down the other man's. Their eyes locked as he took them off. Only once they were fully off did Dean let himself taking Castiel. He looked up to see Castiel's eyes still tracing his body.

Dean groaned and the electrifying blue eyes met his. Dean crashed his lips into Cas', their hips meeting with a needing rhythm. Cas moaned breaking the kiss to lean his head back. Dean trailed his hand down Cas' side fisting the throbbing manhood, he brought up his thumb to brush the leaking head.

"Dean..." Cas brought his head to rest in the crook of Dean's neck. When Deans hand became faster, Cas bit his neck. Shy hands that had been exploring Dean's back trailed to hesitantly brush Dean's manhood. Dean groaned at the touch which caused a pause his ministrations. Soon they found a rhythm together and soon Cas released his seed going on Dean's stomach. Dean heard his angel's lips and came. The bliss causing him to lean heavily on Cas.

Panting against Cas, Dean smiled and kissed him again...

Castiel smiled at him, and Dean realised he had stopped their argument with his mental detour. Cas' eyes brightened as he saw the need in Dean's eyes.

"Sammy, I'm going to get food." Dean called without breaking eye contact with his lover.

"Mh-hm, right." Sam uttered clearly distracted with the book he'd been reading all day. Dean started out the door, sparing a fond eye roll in his brother's direction. Cas caught up and took his hand, leading him out doors.

When they went outside Dean started kissing Cas; closing his eyes and barely noticing Cas flying them. When he opened his eyes they were in their bedroom.

Dean had bought a cabin in Tennessee a few years ago when he had dreams of retiring with a family one day. It was secluded and off the grid, and a perfect spot to be alone. After a while Dean had taken Cas here for a night together. Slowly through the months Castiel's presence integrated into the space. And now Dean smiled as he was pushed into  
their bed.

Also through the months they had discovered what they liked and didn't liked in bed. Cas pulled up Dean's shirt and shed his own. Kissing down Dean's chest the nimble hands worked on his button.

"Someone's in a hurry." Dean laughed as he kicked off his jeans. Cas just made an affirmative noise and back to kissing him. Dean helped him slide off his pants his hands tracing the curve of his back.

Once fully unclothed they rubbed themselves together, taking pleasure in the friction. Dean groaned and blindly reached to their bedside take to grab lube. Cas kissed down his neck and fisted him slowly, moaning when they brushed against each other.

He gently moved Cas' hands, and after a whine in protest he let Dean coat himself with it. Once he was done Cas got up and positioned himself just above Dean's aching manhood.

Leaning over to pin Dean's hands above him, the smaller man impaled himself on Dean's cock. Their eyes keeping contact just intensified the feelings for Dean. He arched his hips trying to make Cas move.

Cas smiled and Dean bit his neck for torturing him. Finally the angel started to moved. He slowly rid Dean trying to find the perfect rhythm. Dean knew he found the bundle of nerves when Cas' head dropped to his shoulder and the other man groaned against his skin.

Starting to come undone Dean started to make the rhythm faster, losing control to instincts. Faster, faster, faster until Cas broke. Always his name. Cas spilled over, his muscles tightening around Dean. Causing Dean to shoot his seed into Cas.

Panting in the aftermath, Dean smiled at Cas who sleeply snuggled closer to his side. These moments are what keep him going. He might never admit it out loud but it didn't need to be said. They both knew.

 

These were their moments


End file.
